Change
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Charlene and Maybeck have the perfect marriage. When he starts to get stressed out over work he changes. Charlene doesn't like the new him. She makes a big decision. She then gets an even bigger surprise. Will there lives ever go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi babe" I greet my husband Maybeck as he comes home from work.

"Hi Charlie, how was your day?" He asks like usual.

"It was fine how was yours?" I ask knowing what the answer will be.

Lately his work has been stressing him out. It almost seems as if it is changing him. I know its probably just because he is new but some times I worry. Doesn't every wife worry about her husband though? I guess its normal, he just needs to get adjusted.

"Isn't supposed to be getting easier?" He asks me.

"It will soon, I promise" I tell him reassuringly.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" He says.

"It's okay it will get easier soon." I try to tell him once again. I feel like we have this conversation everyday.

"Will it Charlie? Will it cause the last time I checked it hasn't" He snaps at me. I have never seen him so mad before.

"Please just trust me" I mumble. I can't believe i'm scared. The girl who battled disney villains is afraid of her own husband. How can life change so drastically?

"I need to go out for a while." He tells me before the door slams behind him.

The first thing that comes to mind is Willa. I need to talk to my best friend she can help. Oh, I hope she can help. I quickly search the living room for my cell phone. When I finally find my phone I cringe at it. The case has a picture of me and Maybeck. It was from the night he proposed. I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_We were standing in front of the Cinderella castle with the rest of the keepers. It was a normal day we had decided to meet up and just have a normal day. Sure some of the rides might have been a little scary. Like Its a small World, I may or may not have cried on it. The little kids looked at me weird. It was like they never saw someone cry on the ride before. We went on almost every ride in the park. Unless it was to traumatic. _

_We had decided to split up to watch the fireworks. It was Maybeck's idea. I guess he just wanted more time with me. As the fireworks start he kisses me. I thought that this day couldn't get any better. But what was about to come made it way better. Right as the fireworks were about to end Willa walks up to me and I get distracted. I have my back turned to the castle. I see a smile appear on her face. This makes me curious, so I turn around. I see Maybeck down on one knee with the most beautiful ring ever. _

"_Charlene Turner, you are the most beautiful, smart, and athletic person I know. You are caring and just wonderful. Would you maybe want to marry me?" He asks. _

_By the time he is finished talking I have tears streaming down my face. I just nod in response. He slowly slides the ring on my finger. He then stands and kisses me. What I didn't know was Willa took a picture. It was the best picture ever. We were kissing in front of the castle with fireworks in the sky. I thought that was the best day of my life. _

Present:

I quickly dial Willa's number, she answers on the second ring.

"Willa thank god I need to talk to you" I tell her in a rushed voice.

"Charlie calm down, whats wrong?" She asks. I couldn't have a better best friend.

"Me and Maybeck got in a fight and he just left. I don't know where he is going. He was so mad, Willa help me i'm scared" I plead.

"Its fine he is just stressed. He probably just went out to calm down a little. I know he would never want to scare you intentionally. He just has a lot going on" she reassures me.

"Okay" I say

"Now go to sleep its late and your tired. It won't seem so bad in the morning" She tells me.

"Bye Willa" I tell her

"Bye Charlie, now go to sleep" She says before the line goes dead.

I walk upstairs to our room. It feels so different now. I mean it wasn't just a fight. It feels like we are drifting apart. Like everything is changing and there is nothing I can do. I wish he never got that job. I want every thing to go back to when it was simple.

I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I then sit on the bed and start to go through our old pictures. What happened we used to be so cute together? What changed its not the same any more, he isn't the same anymore. We don't talk much any more. I thought I was just imagining it at first but now I know its for real.

I here the door open then slam close. I trudge downstairs to see Maybeck staring at the door.

"Maybeck?" I ask quietly. As if I were to speak any louder he would break.

"What do you want bitch?" He asks. His words are slurred and I know he is drunk.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I really don't want to know the answer but I need something to say.

"No, i'm not. You want to know why, its cause i'm married to a blonde slut." He shouts. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"What happened, you have changed?" I ask.

"Oh, you gonna cry now. Go ahead I don't care your a bitch that deserves to cry." He screams at me.

"Stop it, you don't mean it." I yell at him. Tears start to cloud my vision.

I can tell this makes him mad. What he does next I never thought he would do. He raises his hand and slaps me. He then walks away. I slide down the wall till i'm siting on the floor. I just hug my knees and cry. At some point I stand up and walk to the couch. I end up sleeping there. Luckily it's not too uncomfortable.

When I wake up in the morning I find a blanket covering me. He must have put it on me before he left. This gives me just a sliver of hope that he still cares. That maybe he didn't mean it. That it was just the beer talking. How I wish it is one of those reasons.

**Thanks for reading I want to know what you think so please review. I will update soon. What is coming is going to be sadder than this chapter. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Willa" I say as I sit down at the table. We met up for coffee. I needed to tell her what was going on. I cant live like this much longer.

"Hey Charlene" she greets me.

"I need to talk to you about something" I say getting straight to the point.

"Okay, well what is it?' She asks

"Remember a few months ago when I called and told you how me and Maybeck got into that big fight?" I ask her in a serious tone.

"Yeah what about it?" she ask. I know she can tell that this is serious.

"Well it keeps happening. Every night he comes home drunk. Then we fight and he ends up hurting me. Some nights he doesn't even come home. I can't take this any more." I tell her. Just thinking about it makes me upset. Tears start to slowly fall.

"What are you going to do?" She asks.

"I don't know, I mean I still love him. I want to make things work." I tell her.

"You can't live like that forever" Willa states.

"I know, I have decided if it gets any worse i'm going to file for a divorce." I say. My voice cracks as I say the word divorce.

I don't want to go through that. I love him to much to leave him, he means everything to me. He has saved my life so many times in the past. Maybeck one of the only guys in the world I can share my keeper stories with. He was there he knows it's real. He wouldn't look at me weird for it. I have been through everything with him.

"I have to go" Willa tells me as she stands

"Ok, Bye" I say as I also stand.

"Please, think through all of you options" She tells me in her scary Willa voice. Okay so it's not scary it's just a little intimidating.

"I will" I tell her.

I give her a quick hug before I exit the shop. I walk to my car with a fast pace. The air seems to have gotten colder since I was last outside. I drive home in silence as I think. There is so many things to think through. I mean I can't just leave him. It would crush him and me too. If I stay though I could get hurt. I cant live like this. I used to be so brave, but now i'm afraid of going in my own house. I should not have to live like this. I mean it could be worse, couldn't it?

As I enter the house I put my keys and purse down. I then walk into the bedroom to change. I slip out of my jeans and into a pair of sweat pants. I then trade my sweater for a tank top. I walk downstairs and into the small kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and some grapes. I sit at the counter reading a magazine when I hear the door open.

I get up and walk to the door. Maybe he won't be drunk tonight. It's a hope I have every night, that never is true. As I look into his eyes I can sense something different. Its not anger or love in his eyes this time. Its lust and I know that it won't end well.

"Hi babe" He says

"Don't call me babe" I say defiantly. I am going to stand up for myself this time. I'm not going to let him push me around.

"But you love when I call you babe" He says. He sounds almost wounded by my words.

"No I used to, do you hear me I used to but not any more" I tell him. I am starting to feel more confident. I am starting to feel like I did when we battled overtakers. I never let them push me around and i'm not going to let Maybeck.

He then starts to walk towards me. As he does I start to back up. Soon I am backed up against the wall, I have a bad feeling about this.

"You little whore are going to listen to me, do you understand" he shouts in my face. I just nod in response.

"I know your a slut, but your my slut. So show me what you got" He screams at me.

"What does that mean?" I ask. I honestly have no clue what he is talking about.

He leans in and kisses me. I push him away, the look in his eyes tell me that was a big mistake. I could try to leave but he is blocking the front door. My only other option is upstairs. As long as I can run faster than him I should be fine. I take the chance and make a run for it. He is right behind me and he is furious. I should have known I wouldn't be fast enough. He was always faster than me why would that have all of the sudden changed.

I run in our room hoping to close the door in time but I am a second to late. He walks over to me and grabs me around the waist. I try to push him away, but he just tightens his grip. Maybeck then starts to leave kisses on my neck.

"Maybeck please stop" I beg.

"Sorry I can't" He tells me

"Why, why can't you stop?" I ask him.

"Cause your a slut and you deserve this." He tells me. His tone scares me.

He soon starts to get rougher. He pushes me back on the bed and climbs on top of me. I can't believe he is doing this to me. He knows I want him to stop but he just keeps going. I remember when he used to ask before he did this. Now he doesn't even listen to me. How did every thing get so messed up? I feel like I ask my self that question to much.

He pulls my tank top over my head. I don't want this to be happening. He forcefully kisses me and continues down leaving kisses down my stomach. I try and try to push him off of me but he is to strong. When did my life get so complicated? It used to be so perfect but that changed quickly. Every thing seems to be changing. Why can't things just stay the same?

I wake up the next morning and the memories from last night come flooding back. I start to cry at the thought. I told him to stop but he didn't. He forced me to. He raped me, I never thought he would do such a thing. I walk downstairs and make sure he is gone. I know what I have to do.

I spend all day packing my things. I then grab the divorce papers out of my dresser. I knew this day would come I just didn't want it to. I sign it and leave it on the counter with a note saying:

_Dear Maybeck,_

_I'm so sorry it has come to this, but I want a divorce. I still love you, but not this fake version of you. I don't like who you have become. I can't be near you any more. I hope you understand I don't want this. You have pushed me to this. I could handle you being abusive and drinking all the time. It was when you raped me last night that I knew I couldn't do this any longer. I wanted to have a great life with you but it seems that you have other plans. I hope you understand. I still love you and you will always hold a place in my heart. _

_Love,_

_ Charlene Turner _

I look around the house one last time. I grab my last box along with my purse and keys. I walk out of the door and say one last goodbye. This house had so many great memories. I just wish that the good out weighed the bad, unfortunately they don't. I put the box in the car and slide into the driver's seat. I put the key into the ignition and drive. I drive as far away as I can. I want to leave all these memories behind. I want to start my life over.

**Thanks for reading, I would love to know what you think. Its not over yet, there is going to be a few more chapters. I really hope you like it. I really like writing this and can't wait to write the next chapter. Once again thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Charlene, How is New York" Willa asks me.

When I left Maybeck I decided I need something new. I wanted more opportunities and a new surrounding. I left Orlando and headed to New York. I figured I would be able to get more modeling jobs. It was a choice I made to benefit my career. It was what I needed, I needed to get away. I needed a change. Not just a little change but a big change. I left my husband, my friends, and my home town. I left behind my old life. I want to be a new Charlene, a new and improved version. My goal was to become braver and more courageous. I have been very successful with this. I no longer let people push me around, I stand up for my self.

"It pretty good, I just finished my photo shoot" I tell my best friend. I was pretty lucky I got a really good job. I have only been here about three months.

"Thats great, have you adjusted to everything yet?" She asks me. She knew it was hard for me to leave everything behind. Especially Maybeck, she knew how much he meant to me.

"Yeah, I like it here. You have to come visit soon" I tell her. I haven't seen my best friend in months. I also haven't seen Philby or little Colby since I left.

"How is your little family going?" I ask Willa. Right before I left Willa and Philby had there first kid.

"It's great, Colby has started to crawl." She tells me excitedly. I wish I had a family like that. Of course I left my husband so that's not going to happen.

"Aww, you need to text me pictures. I want to see." I tell her. I use my fake happy voice. I want to be happy for her, but I just can't. She has everything I wanted.

"He looks just like Philby, and he has my personality" She tells me.

"Really, that sounds so adorable" I exclaim. As I say that I get a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Not again" I complain into the phone. I run to the bathroom just in time.

"What's wrong?" Willa asks me.

"I keep getting sick" I tell her

"oh no" Willa screams

"What, what is it?" I ask. I'm sick and she is starting to freak me out.

"Um, can you answer this question please?" She asks.

"Sure" I reply hesitantly

"When did you last have your period?" She asks in a shy voice. I know she is uncomfortable talking about these things.

"Oh god you don't think i'm-" I can't even finish my sentence. It's just to painful to think about.

"Charlie I think you might be pregnant." She tells me. No, please don't let it be true.

This can't be happening to me, I want to forget about him. His baby would be a constant reminder of what I left behind. My first child would be because I was raped. How will I explain it to them one day. What if they ask about there father, I couldn't possibly tell them. It's my fault that they won't have a father in there life. I don't know if I can handle this. It's just to much, maybe I should figure out if I really am pregnant first.

"Willa what if I am, what am I going to do?" I ask her.

"First you need to find out if you really are" She tells me.

"Okay I will" I tell her.

"I have to g- Colby Anderson Philby put that down now, sorry Charlene I have to go but you need to take a pregnancy test" She tells me.

"Okay, I get it. I will text you when I get the results" I say

"K, bye" she says into the phone.

"Bye" I say before the line dies.

I grab my keys and my purse and head to the store. I can't believe I have to go get a pregnancy test. I never thought I would be possibly having a baby by myself. As I walk in the store I get weird looks. So, what I have tears stains and I look a little disheveled. I grab a box and walk to the check out. The lady behind the counter looks sympathetic. If only she knew what was actually going on.

I grab my bag and head out to my car. I drive back to my apartment with so many thoughts occupying my head. What if I am pregnant, I can't raise a baby in an apartment. Especially one this small. As I enter my apartment I just drop my things on the floor. I grab the box and enter the bathroom.

I follow the instructions and wait for the results. When the timer goes off I get off the couch and walk towards the bathroom. As I walk through the door I can see three test lined up on the counter. I slowly extend my hand out to them. I carefully pick the first one up and check the results, its a positive. I set it back down and pick the second one up, it has a negative sign. It's all up to this last one. I hesitantly reach for the last one, this will decide my fate and possibly another humans fate as well. I grasp it in my hand, afraid to look. I look down to see another pink positive sign.

What am I going to do? I have Maybeck's baby inside of me. If it's true than I have to be at least three months pregnant. What am I going to do? I am going to have to find a house. I can't exactly raise a baby in a one room apartment. It is barely suitable for me. This is all happening so fast. Oh my god, I don't have a stable job. I just do photo shoots. How am I going to afford to take care of a baby. They are really expensive. Now i'm starting to sound mean, i'm talking about it as if it were an object. Before I start worrying to much I need to make a doctor's appointment and text Willa.

I grab my phone and quickly find a good doctor. I call and wait for someone to answer.

"Hello this is Doctor Jones office" the lady says.

"Hi my name is Charlene Turner, I would like to set up an appointment for as soon as possible please" I tell the lady. I can hear her clicking on the keyboard.

"It seems that we just had someone cancel an appointment, can you come in at four?" She asks

"As in four today?" I ask, is there really and opening today.

"Yes, is that fine?" She asks. I am getting tired of questions

"Yes, that is fine." I say before I end the call. I then decide to text Willa.

Me: Willa I took the test and 2/3 r positive

Willa: r u happy or sad?

Me: Both i'm happy i'm finally going to have a kid, but it will be his  
>Willa: It will be ok, when r u going to tell him<p>

Me: I don't think I can

Willa: Why not?

Me: I just can't face the fact it's his

Willa: Well u will tell him when ur ready

Me: Hey, Wills I gotta go, I have a doctor's appointment

Willa: K, bye Charlie

Me: Bye

I quickly grab my things off of the floor and walk out the door. I lock it and proceed to my car. I get to the office rather quick. As I walk in all of the couples stare at me. I look so out of place. I know exactly what they are thinking, i'm the blonde who got pregnant because of some one night stand. I can feel their accusing stares. I walk to the front desk, avoiding the gaze of the others around me. I check in and then sit down. I wait for about ten minutes till a nurse calls my name. I follow her to a room and sit down on the bed.

"The doctor will be in shortly" She tells me before she exits the small room. I sit and wait for what feels like forever. The door opens to reveal a middle aged man.

"Hi, i'm doctor Jones" He introduces himself.

"Hi, i'm Charlene" I reply

"Okay, so Mrs. Turner I am going to take a few test and then do an ultrasound okay" He tells me. I almost cringe at the word Mrs.

"Actually it's Ms." I correct him.

"I am so sorry for my mistake" He tells me.

"It's fine" I say.

Dr. Jones then does the tests.

"Now Ms. Turner can you please lay back and pull your shirt up some?" He asks, putting emphasis on the Ms. I do as i'm told and lean back and pull my shirt up to reveal my stomach.

"Okay, i'm now going to apply a gel. It is going to be cold. When I do I will spread it around with this wand, this will project an image on the screen." He explains to me. I just nod in response. As he moves it around I keep my eyes closed. I'm afraid of what I will see.

"Ms. Turner it seems as if...

**You must hate me right now. Sorry but it was the perfect place to end. I will hopefully update soon. I hope you liked it. The chapters coming up soon are going to be very sad. I can promise you that. I would love to hear what you have to say so please review. Also I forgot to mention this but I don't own kingdom keepers. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Turner it seems as if you are pregnant with twins" Dr. Jones tells me. I slowly open my eyes and look at the screen. I can't really see anything.

"See the two little dots, that would be them" He says. As I look I can see them both. They are so small and inside of me.

"Wow" I mumble to myself.

"Here you go, you can wipe the gel off now. When you are done you can leave, but you will need to come back in a few months for a check up." He tells me as he hands me a paper towel. He then leaves the room.

I wipe of my stomach and pull my shirt down. I grab my things and walk back out into the front room. I set up my next appointment. I then go home to look for a new house. I can not raise two babies in an apartment. Maybe I can find a house with a big yard for the kids to play in. One day we might even get a pet. As I open the door and walk into my apartment I grab my laptop. I grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sit down on the couch. I then open my computer and start the search for a house.

**1 and ½ Years later**

"Willa, Philby I can't believe your finally here" I exclaim as I open the door to reveal my two friends.

"Hi" Willa shouts before she hugs me.

"Hi" Philby says in his British accent

"I want to see them, were are they?" Willa asks in a demanding tone

"Babe, calm down you can see them soon" Philby tells his wife

"Follow me they are in their rooms" I tell them.

I walk up the stairs with Willa and Philby behind me. I then walk into the first room on the right. The walls are painted blue with yellow ducks around the top. There are toys all over the floor and one crib angled in the corner.

"This is Austin Drake Maybeck" I tell them as I lift him up off of the floor.

"Aww he looks just like you" They tell me.

"Well he acts just like his daddy" I tell them. My voice drops slightly by the end of my statement.

"Let me guess, he is very persistent" Philby says. I just nod and smile.

This is a great day, my best friends are here. Plus they are bonding with my kids. It would be better if Finn and Jess were here. I am still kind of in shock by that surprise. It turns out that Amanda cheated on Finn with Jess's boyfriend Rob. After that we never really spoke to her again. Jess didn't even consider her a sister anymore. Finn and Jess were both depressed with the situation and ended up spending a lot of time together. Some how out of the whole situation they ended up together. I feel bad because I couldn't fly to Florida for the wedding. They understood though because I was pregnant and I wasn't allowed to fly.

"Can I hold him can I hold him?" Willa asks in a rushed voice.

"Sure" I say as I hand him to her.

"Oh my god, I remember when Colby was this little" She squeals.

"Honey, he is only like a year older. He isn't much bigger than Austin" Philby tells her.

"Speaking of Colby where is he?" I ask them. They share a cautious glance.

"Well um we may have left him with Maybeck" Willa says in a rushed voice. She then nervously looks around the room avoiding my gaze.

"It's fine." I tell her. She seems to calm down at those words.

"Lets go see Melody" I say. They follow as I walk in the room across the hall. The walls are painted a light pink with dark pink ballet shoes around the top. The room is the same as Austin's. Hers has slightly fewer toys on the floor though.

"This is Melody Rose Maybeck" I tell them.

"Oh my god she is adorable" Willa exclaims.

"Yeah" I comment

"Here hold him" Willa tells Philby. She hands him Austin then rushes over to Melody. She picks her up and you can see a look of terror on her face.

"Willa, gentle don't just throw him at me" Philby complains

"Hi baby girl" I coo at Melody. She seems to relax a little when she sees me.

"Can I keep them?" Willa asks me. I look over at Philby. He gives me a look saying that he will take care of it.

"Baby, we already have a two year old at home. We don't need another one." He tells her. Her expression changes from one of happiness to one of sadness.

"Does that mean you don't want another kid?" She asks. I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Thats not what I meant" He tells her before handing Austin to me. He then walk over to her and kisses her forehead. They are so sweet together.

"I would love another kid, but we are not taking Charlie's" He tells her.

"That's great cause i'm pregnant" She announces. Philby looks shocked. I am kind of glad he gave Austin to me or he might have dropped my little boy.

"That's great Willa" I exclaim. I set Austin down and go over to Willa and hug her. It was a little awkward with Melody squished in between us, but we managed.

"We should go downstairs and talk" I tell Willa and Philby

"Ok" they agree. I find it kind of weird how they are able to say things at the same time so often.

I pick up Austin and head downstairs. Once I reach the living room I put Austin in the play room and Willa does the same with Melody. We then walk into the dining room. We sit around the table waiting for some one to break the silence. Finally Philby does.

"Are you excited about their first birthday?" He asks

"Yeah I can't believe it's tomorrow. It went by so fast." I say.

"What are we gonna do for them?" Willa asks.

"Actually I was wondering if you could watch them for a few hours tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure, but why are you leaving them with us one their first birthday?" Philby ask.

"I need to head into the city to pick up their present" I say

"What did you get them?" Willa asks.

"Well when ever I take them to the park they are always interested in the dogs. So I decided since they are getting older and I grew up with a dog they should too." I tell them.

"What kind?" Philby asks

"I am getting them this adorable brown labradoodle" I say.

Before they are able to ask me any more questions Austin starts to cry. I get up and go over to him to find that Melody took his bear. He is attached to that bear. I remember the first time he lost it. I thought I was going to go insane. I cried for hours, he wouldn't even sleep. I finally found the bear in his toy box. It was barely a minute after I handed him the bear that he had fallen asleep. I quickly grab the bear from Melody and give it to Austin. I know that Melody is about to cry because I took her toy so I hand her a coloring book.

Melody loves to draw. It's a trait she got from her daddy, maybe she will be as talented as him one day. I hope she is, he is a great artist. I want my baby girl to be just like him. Some times I wonder if I should tell him. There have been many times I have dialed his number but hung up before he answered. I am always to scared to tell him. I don't want to ruin his life, he is better off not knowing.

The next morning I wake up early and feed Austin and Melody. I then give them to Willa and Philby.

"Bye, be good for Aunt Willa and Uncle Philby" I tell them. They just kind of look at me expressionless.

"I will be back by noon" I tell Willa before leaving.

I drive into town and follow the directions given. I am supposed to be going to a little pet shop near the center of town. As I get closer my surroundings start to get a little more questionable. As I check the street name I realize I am going the wrong way. A few minutes later I enter the strange looking shop. There are lots of terrariums with lizards and snakes. After finding my way through the store I find where I need to be. I purchase the puppy a few toys for him and some other essentials. I then walk briskly back to my car with the fidgeting puppy.

"I'm home" I announce when I enter the house a few hours later. I set the puppy down and he takes off. I follow him into the play room. He is already playing with Austin.

"Happy birthday guys. This is your new puppy" I tell them as I sit down on the floor with them.

"What do you want to name him?" I ask. They look at each other, then to me, and then to the puppy. Austin grabs his fur and pulls.

"Squishy" he screams. I look at him and he stares at me with his pretty blue eyes. I then look at Melody who simply nods.

"I guess you have spoken. Our new puppy's name is Squishy" I tell them. They start to giggle at me. I then pick both of then up. I walk into the kitchen with one on each side and Squishy following behind me.

"What's his name?" Willa asks me.

"Don't ask me they named him" I tell her. She then looks to the little ones.

"What's his name?" She asks them

"Squishy" Melody shouts

"Squishy" Austin echos.

"Hi, squishy nice to meet you" Philby says to the puppy. This make the kids laugh. Me and Willa watch as Philby continues to make them laugh.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter. It was cute and light hearted right? Well prepare yourselves for the next chapter I can guarantee it will be sad. I almost cry thinking about it. Any way please review I would love to know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

I feel my bed shaking, as I open my eyes I see Melody jumping on my bed. I then turn to look at the clock. Why is she in here at one in the morning.

"Honey what's wrong? Why are you in here?" I ask her.

"Austin is sick" She tells me in her adorable little voice.

I quickly stand up and pick her up. We then walk into Austin's room. He is sitting on his bed shaking. I feel Melody struggling to get down. I set her on the floor and she runs over to her brother. She climbs up on his bed and hugs him. That is so sweet she is such a good sister. I then walk over to Austin and feel his forehead.

"You stay here while I get some stuff to make you feel better" I tell him.

"Mommy don't leave please" He begs.

"Melody is gonna stay here with you I will be right back I promise" I tell him. He starts to cry. I end up picking him up and taking him downstairs with me. I then set him on the couch with a blanket. Melody sits right next to him the whole time.

"Mommy, I think i'm gonna be sick" He tells me.

"Hold on" I tell him. I quickly run and grab a trash can. I enter the room to find out I was to late. It is all over him and the floor.

"Melody go back to bed" I tell her.

"But..." She says

"No, go to bed" I tell her. She slowly stands up and hugs Austin before leaving the room.

I then pick up Austin and walk into the bathroom. I turn the water on in the bathtub. When its ready I put Austin in. As I help him take a bath I hear my phone ring. I slowly get up off of the ground and go get it. He is old enough to be alone in the bath for a minute.

"Hello" I say as I answer my phone.

"Charlene" Philby exclaims, his british accent is more noticeable.

"What do you want it's one in the morning?" I ask.

"Willa just had the baby" He tells me.

"That's great what's her name?" I ask as I start to walk back to the bathroom.

"Her name is Kristen Aubrey Philby" He says proudly. I enter the bathroom to find Austin laying face first in the water.

"No no no Austin" I scream.

"Charlene what's wrong?" Philby asks slightly panicked.

I quickly hang up and run to Austin. I slowly turn him over. His blue eyes that were just like mine are glazed over with death. This can't be happening, I was only gone a few minutes. I hear something behind me and turn to see Melody.

"Mommy whats wrong, why are you crying?" She asks. Oh god i'm crying, I didn't even know I was.

"Honey go put you shoes on we need to go some where" I tell her and she runs off.

I quickly pick him up and dress him. I grab my keys and purse and leave the house with Melody right behind me. I put them both in the car and drive to the hospital.

"Austin, do you know why mommy is upset?" She asks him. I cry harder as she continues to talk to him. Why is this happening to me? Why, is life so cruel?

"Mommy why isn't Austin talking? What's wrong with him?" She asks as she begins to cry.

"everything will be ok" I reassure her as I do the same for my self.

I really want to believe, but I just can't. My baby boy is gone. I will never see him smile again, laugh, or even cry again. As I pull up to the hospital, I can tell Melody is starting to understand. She may be young but she is smart. She knows things most kids don't understand till they are older. I wish now was a time she didn't understand. If she didn't it would not be so hard for her.

I quickly grab Melody's hand and pick up Austin. I rush through the emergency room doors. I run up to the front desk and talk to the man. Seconds later a doctor comes out and takes him away. A few minutes later a doctor comes out.

"Ms. Turner may I speak to you?" He asks. I nod then stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your son is gone" He tells me. The tears that I had finally managed to stop came pouring out again. This can't be happening, it has to be a dream.

I walk over to Melody and pick her up. I then walk out the door and to the car. Everything feels like it is in slow motion. As I get in the car I hear Melody trying to hold back her tears.

"He's not coming back is he mommy?" She asks

"I'm sorry honey but he is not" I tell her truthfully. I promised my self I would never lie to them. I haven't and I don't plan to any time soon. We ride home in an uncomfortable silence. Both of us still crying. As I pull into the driveway I can see the sun starting to rise. I carry Melody in because she finally feel asleep. The first thing I need to do is put her in bed then I need to talk to some one.

I carefully carry her up to her room and place her in her bed. I place a light kiss on her forehead and leave the room. I walk into Austin's room for a second and just look at it. I let my emotions over come me once more. I lean on the door frame and just cry. It suddenly starts to kick in, he is gone. I won't be able to watch him grow up. A screeching of tires out side brings me out of my thought. I walk downstairs to find the front door slightly open.

It starts to make sense, Squishy got outside. I run outside to find him squished under a car. What I see next surprises me. Amanda is getting out of the car.

"You fucking retarded dog just ruined my new car" She yells at me. I can't hold the tears back anymore.

"You just ran my fucking dog over you bitch, do you have any sympathy?" I ask her. I already know she doesn't, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Oh sorry, but you need to stop being such an emotional whore" She tells me

"You would be emotional too if you son and dog died on the same fucking day" I yell at her. As soon as the words leave my mouth I know it was a mistake.

"Let me guess you got pissed at him and killed him" She shouts

"I would never do that because I have an actual heart you slut" I tell her

"Oh, i'm the slut. I'm not the one who had a kid by herself" She tells me.

"Well at least I didn't cheat on my boyfriend with my sisters boyfriend" I scream at her. This make her mad. She gets in her car and leaves. Squishy lays unmoving in the street.

I walk into the garage and grab a shovel. I make a hole in the backyard and put him in it. If one more person or animal I love dies, I think I might die. This is too hard. I walk back inside and go to my room. As I lay down Melody walks in.

"Mommy, can I sleep in here with you" She asks.

"Of course you can" I tell her.

She climbs up on the bed and falls asleep curled up in a ball next to me. I put my arm around her protectively, I don't want to lose her too.

"I love you" I whisper into her hair, before I kiss her forehead once more. I then fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. I know this chapter was sad. I the next won't be as sad. Please review I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading. I will update soon. I just want to let you know that Willa and Philby's children's names my twin Cali came up with. I came up with the dogs and the twins names though. Any way hope you like. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: I'm sorry for anyone who thought this was a chapter. This is very important, and I need to know what you think. So after i'm done with _Change _I have a few other story ideas. I'm not sure what one to work on first so I am going to let you decide. I am also going to do a story for Melody called _Change- Melody's Story. _I know its not a creative title but I don't care. Any way my other stories are:

I could continue working with _Broken Heart_

_Imperfect-_ Everyone always told Charlene she was perfect, but she was for from it. She only played sports and take dance and gymnastics to please her mom. All she ever wanted in life was her mothers approval. Everything people told her about herself was a lie.

_Fake- _Willa, her home life was not what it should be. He father died when she was little. Her mother was never home. She was forced to cook and clean for her brother. She never told anyone, but when Philby finds out will he be able to help. Can he save her from destroying her life.

_Not exactly: Charlene_ and Willa were far from alike, but they ended up best friends. They were like sisters. Both of their families were falling apart when they needed them most. They were not exactly family but it was more than they could ever ask for. They were sisters maybe not true sisters but that didn't matter.

Please review or pm me which one you think I should work on next. These are just some of the few I have thought of. I can't wait to finish these and let you all read them. So tell me what to work on next and I will.


End file.
